Deadliest Pirates
by WandererfromtheWest
Summary: One Piece" OC's vs. each other, but if this isn't much of a summary then read inside. OC's Needed!
1. Chapter 1

Greetings and Salutations everyone, I'm FanFicAA, and I have an announcement. I've finally decided to start my first ever Fanfiction. Though to be honest, I'm kind of nervous. As previously stated, this is my first fanfic, so I hope that all my readers will give me their full support.

Ok, the title for my fic is called "**Deadliest Pirates**"; this idea is a crossover of everyone's fav anime "One Piece", and a TV show I once watched on Spike, "Deadliest Warriors". For those who are wondering what "Deadliest Warriors" is; to put it as simply as possible, it's a fighting show where two warriors from any time in recorded history, fight to the death.

I decided to make a "One Piece" version, of the show; however, this version has a twist instead of "One Piece" characters fighting each other, I decided to allow "One Piece" OC's to brawl. That's right, if you have an OC that was made as a One Piece character, then send them in for battle!

To make things easier in the first battle and to get my writing style made. I'm going to have my OC 'Hiro-shu' face the first challenging OC. Now on to the entree form, this will give me a good/firm picture of your OC's personality and fighting style.

* * *

Name:  
Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Race:

Appearance:

Affiliation:

Personality:

History:

Devil Fruit/Weapons/Attacks:

* * *

Now that I gave you the form plz, get your OC ready for the challenge. Oh, and one more thing as the challenger, your also allowed to pick the area you wish to fight in. Pick in actual place in "One Piece" and that will be the battle field.


	2. Golem vs Dragon

A/N: Well everyone, heres the first battle, and I ask you to plz be gental in your reviews. After all this is my first Fanfiction, anyway plz enjoy! :D

* * *

**Golem vs. Dragon**

We find ourselves in a large white room, with two matching platforms and a small podium in the center. Then all of a sudden a voice can be heard seemingly coming from nowhere.

Narrator: Konnichiwa! And welcome to the first installment of, **"Deadliest Pirates"!!** And here is your host, FanFicAA!

FanFicAA teleports in front of the podium, he then waves to the audience.

FanFicAA: Greetings and Salutations everyone, and thank you mister Narrator, for that excellent introduction.

Narrator: Anatanokangei!

Fan bows slightly to the audience.

FanFicAA: Now as I was saying, welcome to "Deadliest Pirates". The show where two contenders come in, and only one comes out.

Audience: Gasp!

FanFicAA: As a winner that is.

The audience sighs in relief.

FanFicAA: Anyhow, the rules for this are simple. You the readers send in OC's, you can challenge other peoples OC's, or I choose who fights who. However, the OC's must be made for One Piece stories only, no exceptions. You win if your OC can knock out their opponent. Now, without further ado, let's meet today's contestants.

On cue two brown doors appear on both platforms. The left door opens, to reveal a Large, human male with black messy hair, as well as one black and one brown eye. He's wearing a plain white t-shirt w/ a brown leather WWII bombers jacket. He's also, sporting Dark Blue jeans, and brown hiker boots.

The left door then opens up, to reveal a younger individual. The new comer is also, a human male. He's wearing a black jacket and plain white shirt, and is sporting a pair of somewhat loose pants. He also has short, black hair, and slightly dark skin. A necklace with an anchor shaped pendant can also be noticed hanging around his neck.

FanFicAA: Alright, now that there both here let's get down to business. Mister Narrator if you'd be so kind.

Narrator: Hai!

A wide screen TV appears out of thin air, and shows a picture of the large man.

Narrator: First up is, Hiro-shu, aka Hiro-shu the Golem.

Age- 19

Gender- Male

Race- Human

Affiliation- Drifter

Home Town- Unknown

The wide screen then turns blue, and after a few seconds shows the other guy on it.

Narrator: And next we have, Van Drake.

Age- 17

Gender- Male

Race- Human

Affiliation- Pirate, Captain

Bounty Name- Dragon Boy

The screen then goes black, and disappears back to where it came from.

FanFicAA: Ok, now that the introductions are done, we can move on to the battle!

Fan then pulls out a small white remote w/ a red button on it, from thin air.

FanFicAA: Ok, Ready! Set!

Narrator: WAIT!!

Fan, who was surprised by the sudden interruption, nearly dropped the remote.

FanFicAA: What?

Narrator: What about the arena?

FanFicAA: Oh right, Van's creator said it really didn't matter where they fought. Though I'd rather have you guys choose. I have the perfect thing for this.

Fan turns to the podium and starts to type on a keyboard that appeared out of nowhere. The Wide screen TV once again appears, but this time its showing small squares each with a different picture on it.

Narrator: What's that?

FanFicAA: I give you, the One Piece arena Chose-A-Tron! With this bad boy, choosing an arena is completely random.

Narrator: Nice

Fan then presses another button on the keyboard, which causes a small white stand to appear w/ a red button on it. He then walks over to it and presses the button. The small squares on the screen then light up one by one. This continues for about 30 seconds until, the light stops on a picture with a high metal Platform on it.

FanFicAA: And the area is…Logtown! Ok, before you two are sent to the arena, I must warn you of one thing. These platforms also, double as teleporters, and will transport you into a random part of the area. So, don't blame me for where you end up, ok.

Hiro-shu and Van both nod. Fan presses the red button on the remote and both fighters disappear. Fan also disappears and finds he's floating over the port city known as Logtown.

**-Van's cam- **Location- Logtown docks

"Ok, I'm here. Now what?"

FanFicAA: You'll have to find your opponent, and fight. Those are the rules.

Van sighed and begins to walk in a random direction, until he hears a loud crash. Looking up he could see a large plum of smoke and dust to the north of his current location.

Van then shrugged, "Why not?"

He sprinted toward the location of the smoke. Elsewhere Hiro-shu, found himself under a pile of rubble, from the house he was transported on. Fan shock his head in disbelief.

FanFicAA: Well, that could have gone better.

Narrator: No kidding. Hey, here comes Van!

Fan Looks to see Van heading toward Hiro-shu, but he stops half a block away.

"You ok?" Van asked

Hiro-shu pushes a few large clumps of debris off of himself. Van notices that the rubble around him was from a house; he though it must of collapsed

"Wow that was unlucky, huh?" he called out, looking around at the houses remains.

As he's looking back at Hiro-shu, he notices and quickly dodges a piece of incoming wall. After only dodging that by a hair, he looks at Hiro-shu, who was finally getting up. Hiro-shu then picked up a metal beam and chunked it at Van, with one hand no less. Van once again dodged the incoming projectile.

"Hey, what was that for!?" he shouted.

He got no answer, just more debris. As this is going on, Fan is watching with amusement.

FanFicAA: Might as well save it, once he's like this theirs no talking to him.

Van was dodging pieces of wall, floor, and ceiling left and right. After nearly being hit by pretty large piece of rubble, he'd finally had enough.

"_Dragons Fire_!!"

Van; blow a wave of fierce flames from his mouth, which quickly swallowed Hiro-shu.

Narrator: Whoa, that was quick.

Fan didn't seem phased by it; he just continued to stare into the flames. Van thinking that he won started to turn around, but stopped when he noticed movement within the siring flames. All at once the fire dispersed, leaving a ring around the drifter. Van gazed on in disbelief, not only had Hiro-shu survived the flames, but to top it all off he had no visible burns on him.

"What!?"

Narrator: I second that. What!?

Fan, just doubled over in laughter; even having to go as far as holding his sides. Van though still in shock, shot off another blaze. Hiro-shu once again took a direct hit, but like before he had no burns. Sure his cloths were somewhat singed, but he was not burned in the slightest. Van feeling frustrated, continued the salvo of fire, but the results were the same.

Narrator: Ok I'll bite, what's happening? Why, aren't any of his fire attacks working?

FanFicAA: Just watch.

Van finally stopped the barrage, and was getting a little ticked off. After a few seconds though, he smirked.

"Well if fire isn't going to work. How bout this?" Van's body began to change; his body became more masculine, his slightly dark skin turned to red scales, his eye's slit, and his nails grow to claws, while his teeth became fangs. After the transformation was complete, he still held his human posture, but it's safe to say, RUN!!

FanFicAA: Well, that was unexpected.

Narrator: Hold up one second, while I freak out. *begins to freak-out*

Van lunged toward Hiro-shu, with great speed. Once close enough a tail sprouted from behind Van and he swung it a Hiro-shu.

"_Dragon Swipe_!"

The force from the hit sent Hiro-shu flying into the building behind him. A large hole now occupied where a wall once stood. Van gave a joyful smirk, thinking there was no way that, his opponent was still conscious; this however did not last long, Van went wide eyed from what he saw. Hiro-shu actually got up and walked out of the hole, with not a scratch on him, and to make it even more annoying he was dusting himself off. Van and the Narrator were speechless, but Fan just held a knowing smile.

"That, that…" Van stuttered out

FanFicAA: Oh, this is amusing.

"Ok, you can take a hit, I'll give you that. But let's see if you can get back up, after this!" Van warned

Once again Van charged at Hiro-shu and swung his tail, but this time he spun with it, to give it some extra kick. Hiro-shu however, was ready this time. He grabbed the tail on impact, causing him to skid back only a few feet, instead of flying. Van having realized what was going on, tried to pull away, but Hiro-shu held tight. The next thing Van knew was that he was flung into the air, and slammed back into the ground by the tail. Though it wasn't over yet, before he could recover, Hiro-shu pulled on Van's tail and started to spin. Faster and faster he spun, as fast as he could until, he let go, sending Van skyward.

Van flew by Fan, who gave a small smile along with a wave. Van returned the gesture, before plummeting toward the ground.

"Now what!? Come on Van! Think, think! Oh, wait a sec…"

He continued to plummet toward the ground; he only had one chance to get this right.

"_Dragons Wing_!"

A pair of red wings sprouted from his back, and just in time for an 'L' maneuver. Van was flying so close to the ground, any lower and; well let's just say, he'd make a perfect steam shovel. He flew into the air far above the roof tops, and saw Hiro-shu looking at him. Hiro-shu's face showing no sign of surprise, amazement, or any emotion for that matter; needless to say Van was getting annoyed at him.

Narrator: *sighs with relief* That was close.

FanFicAA: Yeah, but it's not over yet.

Van and Hiro-shu stare each other down seeing who will make the next move. A few minuets pass, and still nothing happen; all of a sudden Hiro-shu darts forward, and scopes up a rock and sends it rocketing toward Van. He dodges it, then dove at Hiro-shu bearing his claws.

"_Dragon Shredder_!"

Van took his right claws and sent them forward. Hiro-shu side stepped, at the last second, barely avoiding being gutted like a trout. Van took this opportunity and delivered a barrage of slashes ripping and tearing Hiro-shu's already battered clothing. He kept up the onslaught, but felt something was amiss. Van, wondering what was wrong, still keeping the slashes up.

He kept looking at Hiro-shu, with narrowed eyes, but they soon went wide; he finally understood what was up, Hiro-shu wasn't getting cut. With this knowledge in mind he stopped.

Narrator: What now?

FanFicAA: Wait, for it.

Van was looking completely shocked, and why shouldn't he? The guy couldn't be burned, or cut, and he's gotten up from everyone of his attacks, with not so much as a scratch! Needless to say, things look bad *knuckles crackling* and about to get worse.

"_Fist of Iron_…" Hiro-shu spoke under his breath.

"Huh?"

Hiro-shu lifts his right arm, which incased itself iron.

"_Golems_…" he continued, his voice growing slightly in pitch

"Uh, oh"

"_Fury_!" he shouted letting his fist fly; striking Van dead in the face. Van shot back and through into not one, not two, but THREE buildings. Looking at the destruction, one most defiantly should not have survived.

Narrator: Well, looks like it's finally over.

FanFicAA: Oh really? Take another look.

It was true Van was actually alive. He slowly crawled form the debris, and it was soon noticed that he was now in his human form, covered in cuts and bruises, from head to toe.

Narrator: But, but how!?

FanFicAA: Look like Hiro-shu's not the only one, who can take a hit.

Van got to his feet, but had to lean forward and catch his breath; after a few seconds, he looked up at Hiro-shu, who was still standing from where he hit Van.

Still panting he spoke, "what…are you?"

A cool wind blew through, what was once Logtown residence scattering dust and small pieces of debris.

Narrator: Actually, I'm curious myself. What is Hiro-shu?

FanFicAA: Huh? Oh, he's an Iron man.

Narrator: Eh!?

Van after hearing that showed an exosted smirk. "That explains a lot; why he's not burned, or cut. And why he doesn't look hurt, after being smashed through buildings."

Narrator: Wait, does that mean he ate a Devil Fruit, like Van?

FanFicAA: Haha…don't be silly; Hiro-shu isn't a Devil Fruit user, he's a Vessel. A person who houses two spirits, theirs and an assistant spirit. Those with two spirits, have the equivalent power of a Devil Fruit user. However, unlike DF users, vessels are unaffected by Seastone and don't normally sink. Unfortunately, Hiro-shu has the Spirit of Iron 'Iguko the Iron Golem', so he sinks as fast as a 1 ton boulder. *begins to chuckle*

"So, he's made of Iron huh. Then he can't be burned or cut, but there has to be something. Maybe…wait!"

Van's eyes widened with realization. He stood straight up, his eyes brimming with new confidence.

Narrator: Hey, he's smiling.

FanFicAA: Hmm…looks like he's figured something out. *a knowing smile makes its way across his face*

Van looked towards Hiro-shu and spoke happily, "I know how to beat you" he stated simply. To this statement Hiro-shu seemed confused, going as far to raise an eyebrow. Van once again transformed into his human/dragon state, and shot a fireball at Hiro-shu.

Narrator: Hold on, why is he shooting fire again? It, want work.

FanFicAA: "…"

Like before the fireball hits Hiro-shu, but he goes through it without getting burned. Only this time when it went by, Van was revealed to have flown be hind it; using the fireball as a distraction. Hiro-shu just stood still expecting to get punched or clawed; however, Van disappeared instead, vanishing into thin air. After a few seconds he reappeared again, this time behind him. Hiro-shu tried to turn around, but it was too late.

"_Dragon Swipe_!" Van shouted at the top of his lungs, before bringing his tail into contact with the back of Hiro-shu's head. The hit caused him to bounce, skid, and roll across the ground a few feet, before finally stopping face first into the ground. Several moments went by and still Hiro-shu laid there, finally Fan descended from the sky and landed next to Hiro-shu. Putting his hand to his neck, Fan sighed then smiled. He then proceeded to walk toward Van, who had changed back into his human form.

Van: Well?

FanFicAA: *clears throat* Congratulations Van! You are "Deadliest Pirates" very first winner!

Van: Really!? *tries to pump his fists in the air, but the pain from his wounds stop him*

Narrator: Uh, I'm confused. How, did that last hit work, when the others didn't?

FanFicAA: Do you want to explain it, or would you rather do it? *motioning towards Van*

Van: You do it; I'm going to take a nap. *yawns*

FanFicAA: *chuckles* Well, to answer your question; it's actually quite simple 'point of impact'.

Narrator: Eh? *confusion evident in his voice*

FanFicAA: Basically, even though Hiro-shu's body is like iron, he's still human. And like all humans there are certain spots that are like one hit-KOs. So, naturally he would have the same spot, he just needed to be hit a bit harder than most. *chuckles again*

Narrator: Oh, I see!

FanFicAA: *turns toward Van* Well, Van sense you, won that means you should rest up for your next challenge.

Van: *In Shock* Next challenge?

FanFicAA: *Smiles* Yep, sense you won; you are going on what I like to call the "Challenge Board". Once you win a match your put up on the board, people are allowed to send their OC's to challenge you; if they don't want to challenge anyone else that is.

Van: Oh…

FanFicAA: Well, that's all the time we have folks see you next time on, **"DEADLIEST PIRATES!!"** bye!


	3. Gun vs Stone

A/N: Here is battle number 2, and I hope you enjoy it; as much as the last one, if not more. :D

* * *

Location- back stage

Fan can be seen looking through a bunch of official looking papers.

Narrator: Hey, boss what's up?

Fan sighs and gives a smile.

FanFicAA: Nothing much, just going through these medical records.

Narrator: Who's?

FanFicAA: Just Hiro-shu's and Van's. Hiro-shu just needed some rest, but Van needed stitches and an extended hospital stay.

Narrator: Whoa! Is he ok?

FanFicAA: Of course, if there's one thing pirates are its sturdy.

Narrator: *sweat drop* You just take everything in stride, don't you?

FanFicAA: Yep! * smiles happily*

The moment ended however, when Fan's watch started to beep.

FanFicAA: Looks like its show time. You know what to do.

Narrator: Right!

**

* * *

**

Gun vs. Stone

We once again find ourselves in a large white room, with two matching oval platforms and small podium in the center. A wide screen TV appears from thin air, and begins a countdown.

TV: Last time on _"Deadliest Pirates!"_ We had our first epic showdown. Hiro-shu the Golem; a lone drifter vs. the up an coming pirate captain 'Dragon Boy' Van Drake. At first it seemed like no contest, for no matter how many times Van attacked; Hiro-shu always came out without, so much as a scratch. And it seemed like curtains for him, when Hiro-shu landed a devastating blow, but Drake miraculously survived. It was later revealed that Hiro-shu was an Iron Man; whose power came not from a _Devil Fruit_, but from an ancient spirit named 'Iguko' the Iron Golem. But instead of running away, Van smiled and said, "I know how to beat you"; and after a tactical maneuver, with the help of a fiery distraction, Van was proven to be a man of his word. Ending the match and sending the young Captain to the 'Challenge Board'.

The wide screen turns off and disappears without a trace. Then a voice can be heard; seemingly coming from nowhere.

Narrator: Konnichiwa! And welcome to **"Deadliest Pirates!!"** And here is your _swashbuckling_ host FanFicAA!

Fan then teleported in front of the podium; and waved enthusiastically to the audience.

FanFicAA: Greetings and Salutations, and welcome to another action packed episode of "Deadliest Pirates". Before we get started, I'd like to say a few things. First off, I'd like to thank everyone so far, who have sent OCs, reviewed, or just read this in general; you're all making me get even more excited about writing this story. Second, I ask that you continue to give your support, to this, and also to send in more OCs. And lastly, I thought it would be a good idea to give a more detailed break down of the rules; Mister Narrator, if you'd be so kind.

Narrator: Hai!

The wide screen once again appeared, showing what looked like a list.

FanFicAA:

All OC's submitted must be for "One Piece" fanfiction only, no exceptions.

Battles will be conducted in arenas suggested by the reader, unless neither participant has given one; in which case I shall choose.

OC's can only win the match, if they knockout their opponent.

If your OC does win they will be added to the 'Challenge Board'; where any OC is allowed to challenge them for their position.

And finally, just **enjoy** yourselves!

The screen goes black and disappears.

FanFicAA: Well, now sense that's done; let's move on to the main event!

On cue two doors appeared in front of the oval platforms. The right door opened first this time to reveal a tall, lean muscled young man. One would instantly take notice of his blood red shirt, which oddly enough had a bull's-eye on it. Over this he wore a black sleeveless trench-coat with fur on the collar; and to finish he had black jeans with matching boots. Another thing easily noticed was the two gun holsters, each carrying an oversized handgun.

The left door then opened to show an older fellow; probably in his late twenties. He was also, taller than the first, easily towering over the younger man. He was wearing a brown shirt with a white lab coat, a pair of tan pants, and brown dress shoes. He also wore a dull brown cowboy, hat which covered his brownish-black hair, and shadowed over his grey eyes.

FanFicAA: Alright, now that there her, Mister Narrator!

Narrator: I'm on it!

The wide screen appears again, but this time showing a picture of the younger man.

Narrator: First is Dominic Renvont

Age- 19

Gender- Male

Race- Human

Affiliation- Mercenary

Personality- Let's just say; he's not the guy you'd want to meet in a dark ally

The screen turns blue for a moment, before showing a picture of the older individual.

Narrator: And last but certainly, not least; we've got Charles Cook

Age- 28

Gender- Male

Race- Human

Affiliation: Researcher

Fun Fact: Oldest and only boy out of 7 siblings.

The screen goes black once more, and disappears to parts unknown.

FanFicAA: Ok, are you two ready? Oh, and before I forget; today's battlefield was chosen by Dominic's creator **'****Mavrik Zero****'**.

A white remote appears out of thin air, with a shiny red button on it. Fan pushes it, and all three individuals and one narrator, teleport to a large grave yard of ships; however right off the bat everyone took notice of the sky.

Narrator: Where are we?

FanFicAA: Inside the Rainbow Mist. *smiles*

Narrator: What!? Isn't this the place that you can't get out of; unless you have a connection to the outside?

Fan simply nods, causing Mister Narrator to 'sweat drop'.

FanFicAA: Alright, let's get this battle underway!

**-Dominic's Cam-** Location: An old Marine flagship.

Dominic gazed out across the vast expansion of wrecked ships, through his amber colored eyes. He was sitting Indian style, on top of the ships crow's-nest, just looking straight ahead, with an emotionless expression. He continued this for a few moments, until something caught his eye; to which he gave a smirk that even the Devil himself would be envious of. He then pulled one of his holstered handguns, with the name Anubis inscribed on its hammer and stood up.

"So, it begins", he stated with his smirk firmly implanted across his face, while aiming it out among the wreckage of ships.

**-Charles Cam-** Location: A Cutter.

"_Hum, looks like there's no land around here._" He thought with a sigh "_It figures, that my first battle would be in an area with no earth_". Though with that stated, Charles looked relatively calm, despite the current situation. As he walked along the ships deck he began to look for a way to get to a larger vessel. He found a bunch of floating wreckage that lead to a large galleon which was half submerged. As he made his way across he tested each piece, so is to not step on one that might sink.

Narrator: What's, wrong with him? Is he afraid to get wet or something?

FanFicAA: Did you forget to read the review?

Narrator: Maybe?

At this response, Fan could only sigh; and returned his gaze back to what was going on. Charles had made it about half way, and getting closer. "_Now let's see, my opponent had to hand guns, so it's safe to say that he's a marksmen_" he thought "_If that's the case then being in this kind of area is just as bad for him, as it-_" his thoughts were cut off however, by the sound of a gun going off.

The next thing Charles knew the piece of wreckage he was about to step on shattered. Luckily there was a big crate close enough for him to jump on. He began to look around quickly to see where the shot came form, but didn't get very far for as another bullet came screeching past his head; barely missing his skull. Charles got up and made a run for the craft; all along the way, bullets flew and wreckage continued to shatter.

Narrator: Well, this doesn't look good, does it?

When no response was given Mister Narrator turned and nearly face planted, at the sight of Fan sitting on nothing drinking a cup of tea and eating cake, which was set on a floating table.

FanFicAA: Hum, did you say something?

Narrator: *sweat drop* Never mind.

He turned back to the battle, and was surprised that Charles was almost to the Galleon. Though the fact that, bullets were buzzing past him, wasn't helping things in the least. On the last leg of his paroles run, he made a swift dive and roll on to the ships deck; ending up behind what most likely was the remnants of the mast. The sound of bullets meeting wood was not pleasuring, but after a few seconds it stopped. Charles after a moment on hesitation took a peek, trying to see where his attacker was.

"I hope you fight better than you run", came a voice. Turning quickly to his left; Charles saw Dominic, now holding a bored expression. "If you don't then this want be very entertaining", he continued "I could of just taken you out right then and there."

"Why didn't you?" Charles questioned, despite everything that's happened; he still seemed pretty calm. "Where's the fun in that?" Dominic stated simply, his devious smirk returning "although"; he continued, while unloading the empty magazine "I wonder how you'll handle this" he finished with the click of the newly new magazine. Dominic then pulled his other handgun from its holster, with the word Cerberus inscribed on the hammer.

Charles had a pretty good idea what was about to happen; he had to find something, anything he could use to defend himself. Looking around quickly, he spied a small bed of sand "_perfect_!" At this time Dominic aimed both guns at Charles, still holding his smirk, and shouted…

"_Crisis Cross_!" he then fired a single bullet from each gun; and as they got closer they criss-crossed each other.

Charles wasn't worried, for as the bullets came closer he moved his hand in front of him; the movement caused the near by sand to jump in front of him. Upon reaching its intended destination, it solidified into a stone wall blocking the incoming attack. The -now- pillar of stone then, fell to the deck with a deafening thud. Dominic didn't seem all that surprised by this, albeit a little intrigued, but definitely not surprised.

"Let me guess, a Devil Fruit, right" Dominic asked, he already new the answer, but what's the harm in asking.

"Tsuchi tsuchi no Mi, to be more accurate, but using sand is quite difficult; I'd rather have solid ground." Charles answered dusting his hands off.

Narrator: A Devil Fruit?

FanFicAA: Yeah, the tsuchi tsuchi no mi, or earth earth fruit. With it he can control earth; it a pretty handy power.

Narrator: Wait, doesn't that mean he's at a disadvantage here? You know, sense this is a graveyard of ships. Like there isn't any land!

FanFicAA: True, that little sand bed is his only source of defense; but he may surprise us with a win.

Narrator: I don't see how.

Dominic continued to gaze at his 'prey' still holding his smirk; which after a brief moment grew wider, with his next statement. "Heh, this just got more interesting" he said, which caused Charles to quirk his brow; Dominic leaped from the ship he was into the air, with his guns aimed at Charles. Quickly understanding what was about to happen, Charles made the stone he made previously and some more sand float above him, before…

"_Rain Shower_!" shouted Dominic as he began to spin in mid air, while he fired a countless amount of rounds toward his target.

The bullets colliding with the stone wall, making an unpleasant crackling sound. Dominic did a mid-air flip before landing on the deck, re aiming his guns; but Charles was the first to attack, he broke his wall and made a few fragments soar toward Dominic.

He retaliated by shooting each stone shard dead center, causing them to shatter into pieces. He then fired a few rounds at Charles, who brought the fragments he kept floating above him in front to take the hits. When this happened Dominic started to reload his guns with new cartridges, but took notice to the fact that he was running low.

He sighed "_I knew I should have stopped of get more ammo before coming here_" but he the noticed two magazines that had yellow strips on them. "_Hum, this could be fun_" he loaded his guns just in time to dodge, the last of the stone fragments Charles used to block with. After a quick roll to the left, he sprinted toward Charles "Is that all you got, I'm not even breaking a sweat" he said smugly. It soon turned to a battle of fist and kicks, each combatant taking and sending blows one after the other.

"_Time to have some fun_" thought Dominic darkly; he brought down Cerberus in a karate chop type fashion; which Charles blocked with his left arm. Dominic then sent –with his arm still being blocked by Charles- an elbow strike, but this to was blocked. He turned both his hands until both gun barrels pointed at Charles and…

"_Gun-Kata: Burn Burst_!" he fired and a burning sensation filled Charles nervous system. He backed off a bit, and presided to check for holes, but he found none.

"Don't worry, there just blanks" Dominic pointed out, blowing a small amount of smoke coming from Anubis's barrel. Before he could even process this information Dominic sped forward and a few more blank shots fired at him, from close range. Each blow being more painful than the last; this proceeded for a few moments until, Charles brought a left hook to Dominic's chin causing him to take a good number of steps back.

Charles was definitely not amused by this he had to finish it now! He brought both of his hands to his chest and balled them into fist, the fragments from early that littered the ground, started to shake and slowly ascended into the air. Charles swung his arms out and opened his palms; at this action the shards pointed at Dominic with the sharpest end facing inward toward him.

Looking around Dominic understood he was surrounded, "This seems bad for me…" he said and looked at Charles with his smirk still intact "doesn't it" he finished with a glare that if one didn't know any better was coming from a demon. Charles brought both his palms together with a loud clap; which the rocks responded to by flying at Dominic. In an instant Dominic reloaded his guns and started to spin at high velocity; and as the stones got closer he fired and shouted.

"_Gun-Kata: Bullet Barrage_!" Every single piece of rock disintegrated into shards no bigger than a grain of rice. Charles was shocked, through out this entire battle he had been calm and collected, but at this he was truly shocked. He slowly began to tremble from fear at the sight he was seeing; Dominic who was observing this frowned and sighed. "Well, it looks like it's time for me to end this" Charles snapped out of his shock in a mille second.

"**LIKE HELL IT IS!!**" Charles shouted in both anger and fear, sand came from the sand bed and formed into a stone spear; which jolted toward Dominic hoping to impale him. Dominic countered by diving to the side and rolling until he was to Charles left; he aimed Anubis in Charles direction and fired, but instead of hitting him it flew past his head. Charles released a breath he was holding at the moment and said happily "you missed", but his happiness ended abruptly when a loud explosion accrued behind him.

Turning around his eyes widened in understanding; Dominic wasn't aiming at him, he was aiming at the…

"Sand bed" it was gone the explosion had destroyed the right half of the ship where the sand bed had been. Instantly Dominic appeared behind Charles and said "I don't miss what I intend to hit". Charles tried to turn to face this monster of a man, but was quickly pistol whipped into the air and stared wide eyed at Dominic.

"Are a Demon!" he shouted in total fear. Dominic smirked once more and simply replied "Yes" and then shouted…

"_Gun-Kata: Secret technique…red rain_!" and unloaded ever bullet in the magazines. However before they could reach their target Charles disappeared in a stream of blue light and vanished. Dominic lowered his guns and holstered them and turned to gaze at the sky. At this moment Fan started too descended to the ground -or deck- next to Dominic and started to clap.

FanFicAA: Well done, bravo, bravo. You were amazing.

Dominic: "…"

FanFicAA: I understand you don't need to say anything.

He turned slightly before addressing Dominic once more.

FanFicAA: And don't worry, you'll find them one day. *smiling softly*

Fan then turns to address the audience.

FanFicAA: Well every one that's all the time we have for today. Oh and before I for get, due to finales I want be updating until about next week. Second plz continue to send OC's so that maybe, you can become the **"Deadliest Pirate!"** bye-niii!


	4. Announcement!

**Greetings and salutations to all. FanFicAA here, I'm back! Yes, after such a long absentse I've finally returned. Nearly a year has passed, and it ercs me so much. I could go into rambling some stupid excusses, like work, school, blah, blah, and a barrel of fish-cakes. However, instead of making excuses I thought of just continuing the story. But first I'm going to redue the first chapters. You know, spelling mistakes, grammer problems, and the like. So that eveyone can actually read the first two chapters without gaining a headache. But don't think you have to re-read them, because the winners are still the same.**

**OH! Which brings up another topic, rules. The terms are the same, but I decided to choise who battles who. Except, anyone can challenge fighters in the challange board. Reason? Becuase that was what I orginally made it for. I know a lot of people will hate me, but I thought it would make things easier. For me at least. This way, I can span on the battles, without stepping on someone's toes. However, Areas will be chosien be you still. One area from each player, or I choise one at random.**

**Any how, I hope that those how read the story in the past will still read it when I post the next fight. Until then though, 'Cheerio!' :D**


End file.
